Great, ANOTHER Odd Birthday!
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: On Danny's 16th birthday, he vanishes from sight. Sam thinks it is a trick, but it is much more serious than that because, Danny is stuck in a mysterious world for a few days. What will happen? Sabrina the Teenage Witch & Danny Phantom crossover.
1. What now?

Sabrina the teenage witch + Danny Phantom crossover.

In this story it is Danny's 16th birthday and Sabrina is 15. One day Sabrina and Hilda get very bored. Sabrina decides to conjure a superhero. To their surprise, Danny shows up. Sam, Jazz and Tucker think he is playing a trick and planning to tell his parents. What else would they think when Danny disappeared into thin air? For some reason the Witches Council is testing Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda's magic. They can still make things appear but they can't return people to their home. Danny calls his parents and has to stay with these strangers. Wait, did that cat talk? Ooh lets get to it!

Chapter One: What now?

"Aunt Hilda, I'm bored." Moaned Sabrina.

"Why don't you practice your magic and conjure someone exciting?" suggested Hilda.

"Thanks Aunt Hilda, you always know what to do. Now, who should I conjure?" Sabrina asked her aunt while lying on her bed.

It was an average Sunday afternoon for Sabrina. Valerie was busy spending time with her family and Harvey was angry at Sabrina for an unknown reason. So, Sabrina was doomed to spend time at her house with her two aunts and their cat/witch, Salem. Right at this moment Sabrina was lying on her bed while her aunt Hilda was flipping through her magic book.

"I have a great idea, why don't you conjure up a superhero?" she suggested.

"Happy birthday Danny! I can't believe you're 16 already!" Sam squealed as she handing him a present.

"Thanks Sam, you really didn't have to!" laughed Danny.

"But I did!" she said.

"ok." Danny muttered and opened the present.

Inside was a brand new Playstation 2 and five games.

"Gee, thanks Sam! I really really wanted these! When's Tucker going to be here?" Danny thanked Sam as he looked at the games.

"Hey Dan my man! Happy birthday!" Tucker congratulated him as he walked in.

"Tucker, I was waiting for you! We are going to have SO much fun tonight!" Danny informed him.

"Here, I got you a present. It might not be as good as Sam's but it's the thought that counts, right?" Tucker handed him a box.

Danny opened it and looked inside. All of his favourite comics. Nobody knew him better than Sam and Tucker.

"Thanks for all the presents guys; mom's almost done with the cake I think. Luckily they didn't make it this year, it could be contaminated." Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Tucker and Sam started laughing. A lot of the times Danny's parents made something it would end up alive, or undead. Something like that. Once, the turkey got off the plate and started walking around the table. Luckily Jazz was there to protect Danny. This was before he got his powers.

"KIDS, CAKES READY!" Maddie called out to them from inside the kitchen.

They raced inside and grabbed a plate. It was strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. Sam was original and liked vanilla, Tucker liked strawberry and Danny like chocolate. They ate up the cake quickly and the whole family and Danny's two friends gathered around Danny in the living room.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy 16th to Danny! Happy birthday to you! Hip, hurray! Hip, hurray! Hip hurray!" they all sang.

"WOO I'M SIXTEEN! FINALLY! yelled Danny.

Just as he finished this line, he disappeared out of sight.

"Danny?" they all said in unison.

**Sorry if you aren't a fan of Sabrina but please, read this. It is going to be very good, and please, if you can be bothered, REVIEW! I know people don't pay attention to the writing but I am begging, I haven't been reviewed in ages, I'm thinking of giving up! **


	2. Explanation

**Chapter 2: Explanation. **

"So, who should I conjure?" asked Sabrina.

"Conjure a superhero, someone you DON'T know!" Hilda suggested.

"Good idea, there must be a spell in here somewhere… hmmm Stingray, no, Sugar, no, ah, here it is! To conjure an unknown superhero you must say this aloud. This person I have heard of zero, please bring me an unknown hero!" Sabrina read out.

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Sabrina's mirror and she walked behind it. Hilda followed close behind. When the dust started to disappear she saw someone that she had never seen before…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danny's POV_

_Where am I? Wasn't I at home before? Look, a mirror right in front of me. Is this, me?_

"AH!" I screamed, looking in the mirror.

For some reason this figure that looked different, so, 3D and real stood staring across from me. It looked like me, but then again it didn't. I looked in the mirror more closely and noticed two women behind me.

I turned around to face them. One looked annoyed and the other was thinking.

"My finger is BROKEN!" the shortest complained.

"Sabrina dear, you conjured boy. Might I say, quite a good looking guy." Laughed the oldest one.

"May I ask what is going on?" I asked them.

"Ooh, he speaks. Sabrina dear, you explain EVERYTHING and I explain to Zelda. Then you better send him back, you need more practice." The oldest one told them younger one name Sabrina.

"Fine Aunt Hilda." Sabrina moaned.

I must've looked quite weird, with a stunned look on my face; I have no idea what they were talking about, a broken finger? What did that have to do with me?

"Hi, I'm Sabrina, what's your name?" she asked me.

"Hi Sabrina, I'm Danny. Now, why am I here and WHAT are you talking about?" I asked.

I sounded a little bit rude but I didn't care. I think I sounded a little TOO rude. She must have done something terribly wrong because she sighed an unhappy sigh and collapsed on her bed. I might go and comfort her, she is quite pretty.

"I will tell you. I'm a witch and I wanted a superhero to have fun with because I was bored. Instead, a normal human appears and I guess I better send you back. But you mustn't tell anyone about me. I live in the human world and I don't want to be burnt or something like that. Well, bye bye!" she explained and then waved.

She pointed her finger at me and then a note came out and hit me on the head. She quickly got up and read it aloud.

"Sorry Sabrina for the inconvenience. For two days you are unable to conjure people or send them home starting from now. The Witches Council. OH MY GOD I CANT SEND YOU HOME OR BRING A SUPERHERO BACK! WHO IS GOING TO SHOW ME THEIR COOL POWERS?" Screamed Sabrina.

"Uh, sorry to…" I started to say but was cut off by her.

"Do you know anything about this? Why a human came instead a superhero?" Sabrina asked me.

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU BUT I WAS CUT OFF!" I exploded at her. I didn't mean to sound mean.

"Sorry, continue please." She apologised and look at me.

"Well, I am not human." I said.

"WHAT?" she screamed, obviously stunned and happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

"What are you?" Sabrina asked Danny.

"Well, I'm a ghost." he confessed.

"A… ghost? You guys still exist? COOL! But, I thought ghosts were evil." She sounded confused.

"Not all ghosts are evil. I'm not full ghost anyway, that's why I look like a human." Danny started to explain.

"Then, what ARE you?" she asked him, again.

"I'm a halfa. Half ghost half human." He said simply.

Sabrina stared into space for a while. She actually did something right for once and now the kind of cute halfa was stuck, in her dimension! He had no where to go, it was her fault. She didn't know this was going to happen. But the real question was, can she trust him?

Hey, sorry for stopping here, I wrote 2 chapters tonight so, it is pretty good for me. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Now, I won't bug you but if you can be bothered clicking the go button then I would really appreciate it. It makes me feel so good, please, CONTINUE READING IF U ARE READING THIS, IT MIGHT BE INTERESTING! Until next time, HA HA HA! _Pulls a lever and ends up in a pile of trash._ Oh, damn, wrong lever. HE HE HONK HONK!


	3. Breaking Down

Hey, I got this idea when talking to a friend about getting a katana and he sed something about a giant turkey. This song I made up is completely mine but I do not own 'Pop goes the weasel' oh, that reminds me, I gotta get my Disclaimers in here. Uh, I know there are a few spelling mistakes in my other chapters but please, don't pressure me, I'm crazy, what do you want? Anyway, enjoy, Kirst. Liburan Makanan Kirstyn Hotel. _Kirstyn's holiday food hotel. _Indonesian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Sabrina the Teenage Witch or the Pop Goes the Weasel Song… I altered that though… I'm hungry; I better hurry and post this…

Chapter Three: Breaking Down.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt your daydream but can you PLEASE get my out of here?" Danny asked as he waved a hand in front of Sabrina's face.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, I don't know anyway you can get out of here. You don't live in the same dimension as me; it says here that it will bring a superhero from a different dimension." Sabrina said as she pointed a paragraph in her spell book. "It also says that we can still call anyone in your dimension over a special phone owned by most witches. That's me! Anyway, you just press in the first three letters of your town and your phone number and you should be able to contact them. The thing is, when you call them it costs quite a bit and a witch needs to operate the controls. I guess you can call home if you want…"

"Yes, YES PLEASE! Oh, but what shall I tell them?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Just tell them the truth. Oh, don't tell them our names; I don't want to word to go around. If you do I will…" Sabrina threatened.

"Alright I get it, I can keep a secret. If I couldn't keep a secret everyone would know I am the ghost boy everyone loves to hate and attack!" Danny explained.

"Okay then, where do you live?" Sabrina asked.

Danny told Sabrina everything she needed to know. It took about half an hour because Sabrina had never done this before. This was all new to her. After a while, a signal was found and the phone was ringing. Danny held it close to his ear and held his breath. _Oh please, pick up the phone! Jazz, dad, ANYONE!_

"Hello Sam speaking." A voice said into the phone.

"SAM! It's me, Danny. I need…" Danny started to say but he was cut off.

"DANNY WHY DID YOU DO THAT? You are such an idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Your mom and dad are looking for ghosts! GET BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, settle. I need to tell you, I'm in another dimension…" Danny whispered.

"What the?" Sam gasped.

"Listen to me. This witch or something wished a superhero into her dimension, one she has never met! Now I am here and she can't get me back for two whole days! This family is totally creepy; the girl is talking to her cat who… is talking back? Listen, I better run, I need to check this out! Tell mom, dad, Tucker and Jazz what happened, tell them to call me on 555-324-194. In the mean time, be careful Sam, I don't want you to get hurt! Bye Sam!" Danny explained to her.

"Bye Danny, you be careful too!" Sam seemed to sound upset.

Danny hung up and walked downstairs. He could have sworn he heard a cat talk. Was it in his head? Was he going crazy? (A/N: THAT'S ME! I'M CRRRAZY! BACK TO THE STORY!) Maybe it was all the stress. This house looked like a normal house; he thought it would have a cauldron and potions lying around. (He didn't know there was a lab thing and the cauldron was in the basement, shhh don't tell him!)

"Why hello, Hilda has told me all about this and we are going to send you back. We just need Sabrina to…" Zelda started to talk to Danny.

"AUNT HILDA, AUNT ZELDA I CANT SEND HIM HOME! My magic is being tested, help!" Sabrina ran into the room and started yelling.

"Well, we have to send him home then. It should be quite easy just…" Zelda pointed to Danny and another note came flying at his head.

This time the note felt like it had a rock in it. It hit Danny's head and knocked him out. He feel backwards and luckily landed on the couch. He started to go into a magnificent land where they hold dreams. Millions of dreams, for specific people. You know the dreams, like ones where people who you know turn into food? No? Well, he went to Dream World anyway. He heard voices that were very well known to him. He wanted to find out more.

_Danny's dream:_

_Danny was walking through a hall that was very well known to him. He walked down a set of stairs and walked through the door of the Fenton basement. He saw his mom, his sister and his two best friends. They all ran up to Danny. They hugged him and comforted him._

"_We are so sorry Danny; we tried to stop it from happening!" Sam apologised._

"_What happened? And, where's dad?" Danny asked them._

"_Oh, honey, he is in a better place now. Don't worry; we will track his spirit down." Maddie comforted him._

"_Spirit? Better place? You don't mean… dad's dead?" Danny asked._

"_Oh, he doesn't remember. Danny, do you remember anything?" Jazz asked._

"_No, what happened?" Danny asked._

"_Well, it all started when you disappeared. Jack just, got stabbed with a katana by, something invisible." Maddie explained._

"_NO!" screamed Danny._

_And, what was that walking through the doorway. No, it can't be! It was a giant turkey with a door handle singing _

_"My grandma turkey is ninety nine,_

_She does not use a handle,_

_Eating her is soo much fun,_

_Pop goes the weasel!_

_My grandma turkey died tonight_

_She left me with a handle_

_I'll eat her till I can't see the sun_

_Pop goes the weasel!_ (like it, I made it up ALL by myself )) Copyright.

_Danny looked at the giant turkey, his one fear. He tried to run, but he couldn't._

_"Your probably wondering why you can't move, we tied you down. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU LEFT US AND YOUR FATHER GOT KILLED WITH A KATANA, I KILL YOU, I KILL YOU DANNY!" Maddie laughed like a crazy lady named Kirstyn._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Danny rose suddenly to find himself spread out along the couch while he heard faint voices in the kitchen. What if his parents were in trouble? Danny couldn't take it any longer. He transformed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom and couldn't hold in the tears. They poured down him like snow falling off a snowy mountain in an avalanche. He got angry, he couldn't keep all this bottled in. it was then that he did something that no one expected. He got really angry; he wanted to get out of there. He started sending beams out of his hands. He destroyed almost everything in the lounge room. He used his ghostly wail, anything he could do he did it.

Suddenly Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina and Salem all came through the door. They gasped at the wreck in front of them. Their lounge room was a wreck and so was the boy. He fell to the ground in a corner and transformed back. He started crying uncontrollably. This was just too much for him. He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Sometimes what happened in his dreams happened in real life. He cried and cried as the three witches rushed to his side. They didn't mind about the living room, they could use their magic. They needed to help the boy, through his crying lag. (That's a word they use in this story later) they handed him tissues which he used instantly. This was the worst 'crying lag' he had ever had in his life. The school work and ghost fighting was a lot of pressure but being stuck in another dimension pushed him too far. Danny had used up the whole tissue box by the time he was finished crying.

"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Hilda.

"Alright –sniff sniff- I will tell –sniff- you about my –sniff- vision. –Sniff sniff-" Danny cried.


	4. Unwanted Visitor

Chapter Four: Unwanted Visitor.

It took about half an hour for Danny to explain everything to the family. They responded by nodding their heads. They didn't seem to be sacred or anything. They took a while to understand that some of Danny's dreams came true. They kept thinking that he was worrying over nothing so Danny told them that they sometimes did come true. Well, it was the truth.

"Well, you shouldn't be so worried." Zelda said.

"Why not? My dad might die and they might all turn against me!" screamed Danny.

"Settle down. One, there is no such thing as a giant turkey, it just isn't normal and two, they wouldn't turn on you even if that happened. Look Danny, you are stressing over something that is definitely not possible." Explained Zelda.

"But where I live NOTHING is normal, anything is possible. Hey, they said I wasn't possible!" Danny tried to laugh it off but he was worried inside.

"Listen, you just relax and we will try and find you a way to get home. Maybe you could show Sabrina your powers." Hilda suggested.

"Sure, why not? If she wants to see them…" muttered Danny.

"YES PLEASE!" squealed Sabrina.

"Have fun!" Salem called out to Sabrina and Danny who were running upstairs.

Danny looked back and realised the cat had spoken. He was shocked and his face said everything.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he used to be a witch except he got turned into a cat for plotting world domination." Sabrina explained.

"Oh, alright then." Danny sighed.

They walked up the stairs and headed towards Sabrina's room. Danny noticed a doorway next to the stairs.

"Where does that door go?" Danny asked Sabrina.

"Oh, that? That's a portal between this realm and the Other Realm." Sabrina shrugged as if it were nothing.

"What's the other realm called?" Danny asked.

"The Other Realm. Funny eh?" Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah. So, what do you want me to show you?" asked Danny.

"Um, everything you can do!" Sabrina jumped up and down like a little girl.

Danny sighed and decided he would be honest and show her everything. He jumped into the air and transformed and Sabrina smiled.

"Do you want to go outside? It would be easier." Danny suggested.

"sure." Sabrina said.

Danny flew her outside and put her on the roof. He floated in the air in front of her. First he showed her intangibility, then invisibility and then he turned back to normal. Sabrina clapped and waited for him to continue.

"Uh, would you be able to like, make a ghost proof piece of wood appear?" Danny asked her.

"sure." Sabrina was happy that she was useful.

She pointed her finger at a empty spot in the air and a green piece of wood appeared. Danny smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you!' to her. He threw a few different beams at it including his stinger. After a while he had shown her everything except duplicating and ghostly wail. He squeezed his fists into balls and shut his eyes. Sabrina watched in silence, trying to figure out what he was doing. Danny had been able to duplicate himself since he turned fifteen, a year ago but it was still quite hard. After about ten seconds two other Danny Phantoms appeared next to him. Sabrina gasped and clapped again.

"There is one more thing but it is very dangerous." Danny warned.

"Do it anyway, I can fix things. PLEASE!" Sabrina got down on her knees and put her hands together, begging Danny.

Danny sighed and nodded. He hadn't used this power very much because one; it was dangerous and two; it took up a lot of energy. Although Danny was getting stronger, he still didn't bother to test it. Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed his most powerful power, his Ghostly Wail. Sabrina blocked her ears as windows shattered and anything fragile broke. She quickly recovered and used her magic to repair things. Zelda and Hilda both ran outside as the noise stopped. They looked around and everyone was glad that no one had gotten hurt. And to Danny's surprise, he didn't feel weaker. He felt stronger!

"Sorry bout that!" Danny apologised.

Suddenly a blue mist exited Danny's mouth. He gasped and looked around but couldn't see anything. Sabrina had noticed the mist and Danny's look of fear and terror. She was confused, what was going on?

"What was that Danny?" asked Sabrina.

"That was my ghost sense, there is a ghost nearby." Danny explained.

"Very well young Daniel, are you risking your little life?" asked an anonymous voice.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?" Danny scowled.

"Oh, just offering you a deal. Oh, you are so smart! Anyway, back to the deal. Would you like to join me? We could rule hand in hand, and we could get married, I am over Maddie and I want you!" Vlad appeared while saying that.

Danny was shocked. Vlad… was gay? But, he was after Maddie wasn't he? Danny then got a smile on his face. It turned into a little chuckle and finally, a loud laugh.

"You're not fooling anyone Vlad; I know you are after my mother and that you only want me to join you because you want to take over the world. Your hilarious." Danny laughed.

Vlad had a smile on his face but not anymore. His expression was upsetting. He looked as if he was about to cry. Vlad's hurt expression soon turned into an expression of pure hatred. He got so angry at Danny for thinking he was joking that his eyes almost disappeared because the were scrunched up.

"I AM NOT JOKING! I HATE YOU DANNY PHANTOM! I TREATED YOU AS GOOD AS I COULD AND YOU STILL DON'T THANK ME. WE COULD HAVE HAD A GREAT FUTURE, TOGETHER. COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT ALL THIS TIME I DIDN'T LOVE MADDIE, I LOVED YOU?" Vlad screamed.

Danny looked just as surprised as everyone else. Vlad was really, really angry now and started hitting Danny with all his force. Danny decided to fight back. Vlad was winning as Danny suddenly felt light headed. Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda gathered in a circle to talk about how they could help him. Sabrina came up with an idea and explained it. They agreed and got ready.

"Oh look, you can't fight me so you got some human helpers, how fun!" Vlad cried.

"We aren't human, we are part ghost!" yelled Hilda.

Danny looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He saw what Sabrina was doing. She raised her right arm above her. She pointed her finger at herself and slowly she changed into a girl version of Danny. Hilda and Zelda followed and then they turned Salem into a ghost cat.

"Oh, who cares? You can't beat me." Vlad laughed.

"Yes, we can, we have magic powers." Zelda informed him.

Vlad's face was different than usual. His mouth made a perfect O and his eyebrows were raised. Danny pushed the old man and then suddenly, Vlad disappeared.

"Whoa what did you do?" asked Hilda.

"I… don't know." Muttered Danny, glancing at his hands.


	5. Too Far

Chapter Five: Too Far.

Danny and Sabrina were sitting down, watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you sit down and relax." Sabrina said.

She rushed over to the door and opened it. It was her best friend, Valerie.

"Hey Val, what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Uh, can I come in and watch TV with you or something?" asked Valerie.

"Sure, you can meet my friend from another town. He's watching TV, his name is Danny." Sabrina told Valerie.

"Cool, thanks Sabrina, I appreciate it." Valerie walked in and saw Danny on the couch.

Danny looked back at Valerie and thought not much of her. He just saw her as another girl. He was more interested in Sam.

"Hey, I'm Danny." Danny greeted coolly.

"Hi… I-I am v-val-valerie." Greeted Valerie.

Valerie went and sat down beside Danny. On the other side Sabrina decided to sit down and join them.

"So, where are you from?" asked Valerie.

"Amity Park." Danny answered truthfully.

"I've never heard of Amity Park. Is it nearby?" asked Valerie.

"nope." Danny muttered.

"How did you get here?" asked Valerie.

"I flew." Danny answered, not telling the truth.

"Oh, did you like the plane?" asked Valerie.

"Um, who said I flew on a plane?" asked Danny.

Sabrina started laughing and Valerie decided to join in. Sabrina didn't want Danny telling her friends that he was a ghost; they might hate him. Even worse; they might take him from her. Sabrina was forming a mega crush on Danny and couldn't hide it much longer.

"Um, that wasn't meant to be funny." Danny told them.

"Oh, sorry. So, if you didn't fly on a plane, what did you fly here on?" Valerie asked.

"I didn't fly here on anything, I flew by myself." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, sure, as if I'm going to believe that one." Laughed Valerie.

Danny didn't smile or anything, he just excused himself and got up to go for a walk.

"He's such a joker!" giggled Valerie.

"Do you want to follow him? I am worried…" asked Sabrina.

"Sure, a bit of fresh air can't harm me." they both got up and ran after Danny.

Danny walked into the kitchen and walked out the back door. He was just about to transform when he heard the two girls calling his name. He wasn't so sure if Sabrina wanted him to tell or show Valerie so he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Danny, we were wondering if we could tag along." Asked Sabrina.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Danny tried to sound cheerful but wasn't succeeding.

They walked for a while, talking about everyday things, not including Sabrina being a witch and having a talking cat.

"So, Danny, do you have a girlfriend? I would be surprised if you didn't, you're so cute!" Sabrina told him.

"umm." Danny started to say something but was cut off by Valerie's screaming and pointing at his legs.

Danny looked down and had realised his legs had disappeared… and HE WAS FALLYING THROUGH THE FLOOR! This happened a lot when Danny got nervous or didn't want to answer questions. He decided to let him self fall, he couldn't be bothered. His body must have turned back to normal because after a while, his head was the only thing still on top of the ground. The sand was like a chin rest.

"What… how? OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Valerie screamed.

"Valerie, shush. Danny, get up right now and explain to Valerie what you are doing." Sabrina ordered.

Danny sighed and concentrated on transforming. All Valerie saw was his black hair turn a silvery white colour.

"Cool, you can change your hair colour!" squealed Valerie.

"No, I'm half ghost." Danny said as he hopped out of the ground and floated in front of her.

"Wow! That's soo cool!" cried Valerie.

"You must not tell a soul. Or, I will have to get clockwork and he doesn't like it when people call him." Danny warned.

"Yes sir, oh, it's four already? My mum wants me home, see you two later!" Valerie called out, running towards her house.

Sabrina grabbed Danny's arm and transported them somewhere. Danny realised he was crouched in her… CLOSET? He looked around and saw her, looking perfectly calm.

"Danny, I wasn't joking when I said that you were cute. I really like you Danny." Sabrina admitted.

Danny was about to tell her that his heart belonged to someone else when she kissed him. She wouldn't let go, she kissed so good. Danny couldn't help himself and joined in. why wait along for Sam for so long? But, Sam has always been there. If only Danny had told her that he loved her more. What is he doing? 'What have I done to you Sam? I am so so sorry.'


	6. A Normal School Day? Never!

Chapter Six: A Normal School Day? Never!

Danny pulled away and stood up. Sabrina looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Danny looked upset and she didn't know why.

"Sabrina, you're a nice girl and all but my heart belongs to someone else, Sam. I never told her how much I loved her, I guess I should, if you need me I will be on the phone." Danny told her.

Sabrina looked heartbroken when she saw him get up and walk away. She did like him, a lot more than Harvey. Harvey was starting to get on her nerves and she had noticed that he was getting very distant. He never spent time with her and Valerie anymore and the only time he talked to them was in the hallway before and between classes. And that was only to say hi. During lunch he would eat, get up and go hang around with others. It was very awkward. Sabrina decided to get out of her closet and walked downstairs to where her aunts were making tea.

"Sam, its Danny." Danny spoke into the phone.

"Danny! I was soo worried about you." She cried.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, they are trying to figure out how to get you back. How are you?" Sam asked him.

"I'm fine, I guess. Listen Sam; there is something I want to tell you. I should have told you ages ago, but I was afraid of your reaction. The truth is, I love you Sam." Danny admitted.

There was a short silence between both of them. Sam was shocked and Danny was praying for the best.

"Danny… I love you too!" Sam cried.

Danny was glad that the silence was broken. He was also glad that Sam loved him too. This was one of the happiest moments in the past few years. He was a little upset that she was there with him. If she was, he would have thrown his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. His love for her was never stronger.

"Oh, Sam, I have to go eat tea, but don't forget that I love you babe!" Danny said.

"Oh, Danny!" Sam cried.

"Goodnight, stay safe Sam." Danny was smiling as he said that.

"I will, love you, bye!" Sam said just before Danny hung up the phone.

He was lucky that Hilda operated the phone for him. He didn't feel like talking to Sabrina. Danny took a place at the table and waited for dinner to be served.



"Sabrina, Danny, you will be late for school! Get down here!" Hilda called out to them.

Danny ran downstairs to get some breakfast he was late, as usual. He rushed past Hilda and Salem who were sitting at the table and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. He ran out of the door and found Sabrina, waiting for the school bus.

"hey." Danny mumbled.

"Oh, hi Danny. Are you normally late?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I barely make it to class on time." Danny informed her.

"Well, that's the bus, let's go. Are you ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Obviously. Wait, did I zip up my fly?" Danny asked, looking down.

Sabrina started laughing and they walked up towards the bus. Danny was posing as an exchange student from somewhere. He would go to all the classes Sabrina went to and would have to carry his things around. He hopped on the bus and saw people gaping at him. Well, he is kinda cute! In this world, especially. Danny and Sabrina sat down in the middle and just started talking to each other. They were hoping they could have a normal day. But is that even possible in this case? I think not! They finally arrived at school and started walking towards Sabrina's locker.

"Freak, geek… hello! I'm Libby, who are you, hottie?" Libby asked.

"Um… I'm Danny. Please, don't call me hottie, I'm taken." Danny said and followed Sabrina.

Libby looked really hurt and Sabrina and Danny started laughing.

"How did you know she was evil?" Sabrina asked.

"She reminds me of Dash. They are made for each other… I think." Danny laughed.

"Is Dash a bully?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I'm his favourite." Danny informed her.

"Ouch. Same with Libby." Sabrina said.

They got to Sabrina's locker and she got her books out. They were about to walk off when they saw Harvey walking towards them.

"Hey Harvey." Sabrina greeted.

"Oh, hello Sabrina, who's this?" Harvey asked.

"That's Danny Fenton. Danny, this is Harvey Kinkle." Sabrina said.

"Oh, hi Danny." Harvey said dully.

"Hello Harvey." Danny greeted.

Harvey walked away and started chatting with this brunette. Danny watching how he would whisper in her ear and smell her. It looked so much like they were in love.

"Are they dating? They look like they are in love." Danny asked.

"No, not that I know of. OH MY GOSH! That's why Harvey has been so sneaky and never around, HES DATING SOMEONE!" Sabrina figured out finally.

---------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Harvey, Sabrina and Danny were sitting at their normal table. For some reason Valerie was not at school.

"So, Harvey, what are you doing after school?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm busy." Harvey muttered.

"Listen Harvey, I know your secret, I know you are dating someone." Sabrina confessed.

"Yeah you know my secret and I know yours." Harvey muttered.

"What secret?" Sabrina asked, suddenly getting uncomfortable.

"You're a witch." He said, looking up from his food.  
"Am not!" Sabrina tried to defend herself.

"Guys guys, I think you need to have a talk about your secrets, don't mind me; I don't live in this universe so I can't tell anyone." Danny muttered.

"What do you mean by universe?" Harvey asked.

"Don't worry about that now, the point is, he is right. And so are you, I am a witch, but don't tell." Sabrina finally admitted.

"I knew it, I saw you using magic. Oh and you were right about me dating someone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harvey confessed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you too." Sabrina got up and hugged him.

"Touchy moment, sorry to interrupt. I am here for Danny Phantom, come on, lets go." A robot looking thing appeared.

"Go away skulker, I am too busy to deal with you. AND HOW ARE YOU GETTING HERE? I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY HOME!" screamed Danny.

"I thought your name was Danny Fenton." Harvey said.

"Yeah, it is." Danny told him.

"Now whelp, I can't get you home. I can put you back in the ghost zone with your own kind but I'm sorry, the portal has been shut." Skulker informed Danny.

"I don't care if is the ghost zone, I have a clicker. I can get home; just take me to the ghost zone. AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM ONLY PART GHOST! I DON'T BELONG IN THE GHOST ZONE, I DON'T BELONG ANYWHERE!" Danny yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Settle down. I could just destroy you know so us ghosts can rule. Oh, I WILL NOT TAKE YOU BACK TO THE GHOST ZONE." skulker yelled back.

"I won't let you destroy me." Danny said.

"Well then, hurry up. I might just take a human while I am at it." Laughed skulker.

"NO, YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed Danny.

Danny didn't care who knew his secret, it wasn't his universe so no one he knows would find out. He transformed on the spot and in a second he and skulker were gone.

"DANNY I WILL GET HELP! I WILL, ASK SAM FOR HELP EVEN THOUGH SHE LIVES IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, I WILL TRY!" Sabrina yelled.

"Wait wait wait… you are going to tell us what is going on." Harvey told her.

"Alright then. Danny is from another universe, I don't know where, one afternoon he appeared at my house and he is meant to be getting home tomorrow. He is also part ghost and lives in a world where there are ghosts. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting some professional advice." Sabrina told them and ran off.

Everyone looked shocked. Especially Harvey, today had a lot of surprises in it for him. Sabrina was a witch, she found out about him and Harriet, she knew a new boy, the boy was part ghost AND he was from another universe. Was this day weird or what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want skulker?" Danny asked.

"What everyone wants." Skulker replied.

Danny looked ahead of him and saw something fly towards him. That's all remembered before everything went black…


	7. No PLace Like Home

Chapter Seven: No Place Like Home.

Danny awoke to a small, green room. It was somewhere in the ghost zone, that's all he knew. He didn't know where and he didn't know who it belonged to. He just hoped he was safe. He was on a quite uncomfortable floor and looked down at his legs. Jeans, he was human. The reason he was on the floor was because humans sunk through everything in the ghost zone. Everything except the floor. Danny stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Ah, I see you have awoken." Came an old voice.

"Clockwork! But how, why?" Danny asked.

"You need to remember, you are my responsibility now, and I won't let anything happen to you. I got a message from your little friend Sam so I went to find you, luckily I got there jus in time, skulker was about to kill you. I snatched you and flew you to my personal lair. Isn't it cosy? I decorated it myself!" clockwork explained.

"wow, thanks clockwork, I owe it all to you. Yes, it is quite cosy. Can you help me get back home?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry Danny, I can't. I am forbidden to do that. You will need to find your own way home, I suggest you start as soon as you can." clockwork informed him.

"oh, alright, I will be off then. Thanks, bye!" Danny said.

"that's alright." Clockwork laughed.

Danny waved to clockwork and changed back into a human. He didn't feel like flying at this moment, maybe later. If he was human, the ghosts couldn't touch him and he would be safe. Danny walked past skulkers lair and saw skulker sulking on the edge. His face brightened when he saw Danny.

"ah, whelp, I see you are back!" skulker laughed.

"no, I'm going home and there is nothing you can do about it." Danny said as he walked right past him.

"listen to me, you aren't going home because I am going to finish you and put your pelt on my wall." Skulker threatened.

Danny just smiled and kept on walking. Skulker didn't know that ghosts couldn't touch humans in the ghost zone; it might be a little fun. Skulker threw himself at Danny and went right through him. He tried again and again and again but always failed.

"why… cant… I… touch… you?" yelled skulker, still throwing himself at Danny.

"face it skulker, I'm not just a ghost, I'm human. The ghost zone isn't the place for me, I just sink through everything." Danny laughed.

"why you little whelp! I will get you for this, mark my words! I WILL GET YOU Danny PAHNTOM!" yelled skulker.

By now all the ghosts that were passing by were looking at skulker trying to get Danny.

"he isn't the ghost boy, he's human, why, he looks like my grandson." Said an old, wrinkled ghost.

"HE IS THE GHOST BOY! TRUE, HE IS!" yelled skulker.

Skulker fired his gun at the old ghost that stood at the front of the crowd. Danny ran over and pushed her out of the way. for some reason, ghosts couldn't touch him but he could touch ghosts. Danny was punching skulker and he walked back and was about to start again. He power walked towards skulker. The old ghost floated in front of Danny which made him stop.

"now, let me get a good look at you. Is that you, Danny? Danny, Fenton, is that you?" asked the ghost.

"GRANDMA!" yelled Danny.

He tried to throw his arms around her but he fell through.

"oh, right." Danny said to himself.

He transformed into Danny Phantom and hugged her. she returned the hug but pulled away very quickly.

"you, are dead? You are Danny Phantom?" asked Danny's grandma.

"I'm not dead, well not fully. The ghost portal my parents made half killed me. and yes, I am Danny Phantom, people say I am bad, but I'm a good ghost, honest." Danny told her.

"oh, sweetie, does Jack and Maddie know?" asked his grandma.

"no, only Jazz, Sam and Tucker know. It is hard to tell them because they _are _ghost hunters and I _am_ a ghost." Danny informed her.

"well, where are you going?" asked grandma.

"well, it was my sixteenth birthday a few days ago, I got transported into another dimension, a ghost brought me in here, I passed out, clockwork saved me and now I am heading back towards the Fenton portal." Danny explained.

"can I come with you? It would be nice to see little Jackie again." Sighed grandma.

"sure, it wont be far, but for now I am going to stay human but, please don't tell them, I want to tell them myself!" begged Danny.

"sure thing, lets get going." She said.

Danny transformed into his human half and they continued walking (or floating in his grandmas case) towards the portal. After about half an hour they saw the Fenton portal straight ahead. They walked up towards it and noticed it was closed.

"what are you going to do, the portal is closed?" asked grandma.

"I have a button to open it; I always keep this near my just I case." Danny told her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a button thing. He pushed the big, green button and the portal opened.



On the other side of the portal, Maddie and Jack Fenton were looking around for the Fenton Thermos. They made sure they shut the ghost portal the other day, just in case ghosts came out, Jazz had told them it was a good idea. Hey, she was smart! They were shocked when the portal slowly opened. The only people who had the buttons were in their family. just then, Danny walked out chatting to an old ghost. he looked ahead of him and jumped when he saw his parents.

"DANNY! YOU'RE OKAY! WE WERE SOO WORRIED!" Maddie squealed as she threw her arms around Danny.

"be careful, ghosts are very dangerous." Jack whispered in his ears.

"hey mom, hey dad, hows it going?" Danny asked, sounding casual.

"we are soo glad you are back!" Maddie squealed.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker had heard all the noise and came running downstairs.

"DANNY!" they all squealed and hugged him.

"I missed you soo much!" Sam cried.

"um, Danny? Why did you bring a ghost with you?" asked Tucker, pointing at the lonely ghost standing next to him.

"oh, mom, dad, Jazz, ITS GRANDMA!" Danny yelled.

"MOM!" Jack yelled.

They all hugged. They went into the lounge room to discuss what had happened in the past year. Grandma told them how she finally met Danny Phantom and he was actually quite nice and protected her. (it was true.) when she had finished a figure appeared in front of all of them. the colour and details slowly appeared and Danny recognised her instantly.

"Sabrina!" Danny yelled.

He hugged her and was glad that she was okay.

"Danny, I'm so glad you are safe! When that ghost took you off and you both disappeared, I was kinda worried. I called Sam instantly and then she told me not to worry about it, she would deal with it." Sabrina explained.

"who are you?" asked Maddie.

"oh, I'm Sabrina, I'm a witch. I accidentally brought Danny to my world and my magic got taken away, well some of it." Sabrina explained.

"oh, well, please don't do it again." Maddie said calmly.

"have you told them?" Sabrina asked.

"nope, not yet. Can you, it is hard to think of the words?" Danny pleaded.

"sure, guys, listen up. Danny's half ghost." Sabrina said as if it were nothing.

Maddie and Jack were totally shocked. They were the only ones too, because everyone else already knew. Danny sat down and told them everything about all of his adventures. They listened and reacted quite calmly.



"Sam, I love you and I have for a long time." Danny told her.

The two were sitting on the roof in the dark. They had a long day and wanted some time to talk in private. Sabrina had left and Danny's parents were still discussing Danny's ghost powers.

"I love you too Danny." Sam said.

They leaned together and kissed, their first real kiss as a couple. It was an unforgettable moment that they shared.

"how sweet!" Tucker laughed.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled.


End file.
